


Texting

by Caora



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caora/pseuds/Caora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin text each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

_G: up for some swimmies and bevs? :)_

M: Sure. I’ll meet you there. Don’t be late.

_G: I would, but Geoff’s busy with Millie or Gus or someone :( pick me up?_

M: Goddammit Gavin. One of these fucking days you’re going to need to get a licence, even if I have to teach you to drive myself.

M: I’ll be there in ten.

_G: tyvm my lovely little boy <3_

_G: also we’re going to need to stop and buy some bevs on the way_

M: God DAMMIT Gavin

_G: <3_

_—_

M: You left your wallet at the office, dumbass.

_G: I did?_

_G: oh my wallet isn’t in my pocket_

M: You fucking idiot.

_G: I’ll get it tomorrow. bevs can be on Geoff tonight :)_

_G: ty Michael <3_

—

M: Lunch?

_G: sure :) pick me up at the office_

M: Gotta drop Lindsay off at her place first, then I’ll come for you. 

_G: aww, are you coming for me Michael ;)_

M: Gavin. Gavin, no

_G: <3_

M: I’m gonna fucking punch you.

_G: </3 :(_

—

_G: look Michael_

_G: remember when you said you were only joking about cumming for me earlier?_

M: Fuck you.

_G: You’re a few hours too late <3_

M: >:(

_G: <3_

M: …

M: <3

_G: <333_

—

M: you ready for your very first driving lesson?

_G: mo dotn wannna;_

M: What.

_G: i said noo :((_

M: Are you drunk?

_G: almost_

M: Have you been fucking drinking even though you knew you would be driving today??

_G: cna’t drive if i drunk ;(_

_G: * ;)_

M: You’re a fucking asshole. 

_G: you not drunk though, you can tsill drive_

_G: lets goo for a drive micheall_

M: No.

_G: pleease my little micool_

M: No.

_G: pretty please my lovely littel boi <4_

M: …Fine. But if you puke, you’re buying me a new car.

_G: i love you michael_

M: Love you too, asshole.

M: Oh and I forgot this <3

_G: !!! <333_

—

_G: Can you come over?_

M: I just saw you an hour ago, and I’ve got shit to do. 

M: Just watch porn or look at pictures of the Queen or whatever the fuck you do to get yourself off instead. 

M: Just play a rage quit in the bg and it’d be like I’m right there with you like usual.

_G: Please come over._

_G: It hurts Michael._

M: What hurts??

M: Doesn’t matter, I’m on my way.

—

M: Did you talk to Dan yet?

_G: yeah_

_G: you were right, I feel much better now_

_G: I’m tippity toppers! :)_

M: See? Even homesickness is no match for the mighty Mogar.

M: ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

_G: you’re such a donut <3_

_G: but like a nice donut that’s really sweet and stuff_

_G: or a stale donut that’s hard on the outside but soft and squishy on the inside_

_G: but you’re really cuddly too_

_G: Michael which donut is the most cuddly??_

M: I can’t say I’ve cuddled many donuts Gavin.

_G: I know that, but which one do you THINK is the most cuddly??_

M: I don’t fucking know.

M: Cream donuts?

_G: yeah cream donuts_

_G: you’re like a cream donut Michael <3_

M: I’m glad we resolved that, or it might’ve kept me up all fucking night.

_G: yeah, something else should keep you up fucking all night ;)_

M: Oh?

_G: ;))_

M: That’s descriptive, thanks buddy.

_G: I can’t sext you while you drive over here, you might get in an accident :(_

M: Who says I’m driving over there? You come here this time.

_G: alright, anything for you my little Michael <33_

—

_G: change of plans, geoff won’t drive me, you’ll have to come here_

M: Oh for fucks sake, of course he won’t.

_G: I’ll make it up to you?_

M: Oh you’re going to.

_G: I will, pinky swear <3_

—

_G: Michael I’m sorry I didn’t mean to :((_

_G: It just slipped out I’m sorry_

_G: :(_

—

M: You beg Geoff to beg me to meet you for lunch and you don’t even fucking show up?

M: You’re a piece of shit you know that?

—

M: And now you’re ignoring me, like a fucking asshole.

M: I should be the one giving you the fucking silent treatment, not the other way around.

M: Prick.

—

M: You still there?

M: You haven’t talked to me in a while or came to work and Geoff will tell me jack shit.

M: You alright?

M: I’m still mad at you, btw, but I promise I won’t yell at you if you’d just call me.

M: Pinky swear.

—

M: Call me.

M: (This is Michael, just in case you forgot this was my number, which is something your dumb ass would do)

M: So yeah… call me.

—

M: I’m not even mad about you calling me Dan anymore.

M: I get it, it was an accident. I’m over it.

M: Just call me.

M: Please.

—

M: I talked to Geoff.

M: Thanks for telling me you went back to England, asshole.

M: It’s not like I’m YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND or anything.

M: I swear to fuck, when you get back here I’m going to beat your ass to a pulp.

M: You know, if you’d ever bother to talk to me.

—

M: Okay I’m not actually going to beat you.

M: I just… I really miss you okay?

M: Please call me, just once. 

M: Even if it’s just to tell me that you hate me and never want to see me again.

M: I just need to know.

—

M: It just occurred to me that you might’ve changed your number and forgot to tell me.

M: Which would make this text useless goddammit I’m an idiot.

—

M: Okay, you’ll text Ray back but you ignore me?

M: What the fuck is wrong with you?

M: If you don’t talk to me tonight I’m breaking up with you.

M: I’m serious Gavin. Talk to me.

—

M: Talked to Geoff again. Apparently ignoring me was your chicken shit way of breaking up with me.

M: And I’m a fucking idiot for not figuring this out sooner.

M: I’m a fucking idiot for not realising that you didn’t want to be with a piece of shit like me, and I’m a fucking idiot for ever going out with you in the first place.

M: Of course you didn’t want to be with me, of fucking course.

M: That night you called me Dan in bed. You were thinking about him the entire time, weren’t you?

M: I was just his american replacement. I never meant anything to you, did I?

M: I broke Lindsay’s heart to be with you, you goddamn fucking asshole.

M: So I guess that makes two hearts you’ve broken then. Better not fuck it up with Dan, or you’ll make it three. 

M: I hope you burn in hell.

—

_G: I’m sorry, Michael._

_G: I’m sorry. :(_

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that one time on the podcast when Gavin said that he breaks up with girls by cutting off all contact with them? Well, I figured he'd break up with guys that way too.


End file.
